Negro Muerte Cero
by Nameless Fable
Summary: what would happen if Kagome was the cero espada? What happens when she draws the attention of some of the men there? Kagome has a dark side to her. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Negro muerte cero**

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Prologue

The ten espadas tensed as they all felt their lord and master's spiritual pressure wash over them. They knew instantly that they were being summoned for the daily meetings that took place inHueco Mundo.

So one by one they gathered in the meeting hall, descending to their assigned chairs. As is he had been watching them the whole time, their lord walked into the room and greeted them.

"Welcome my espadas. How about some tea?" His voice rang out into the hall with a slight echo to it.

After he ended his little speech, fracciōn came in, carrying trays that looked to big for them, and each espada received a cup filled with hot tea.

"Now then. As you all have your tea, let us start the meeting. I have a surprise for you all. Meet the newest member to our family, número cero, Higurashi Kagome."

As the lord said this, some of the espadas tensed up as they all heard small footsteps. They all turned towards the door, as it swung open, revealing a confusing sight.

There, stood a person, small enough to be child. They were wearing a long white robe that looked a little too big for them. On their feet wear black boots, and behind their back, were two swords.

But what confused them the most was on the person's head. While the person had long blue-black hair that reached in waves down to their thighs. They were wearing a mask that covered their face entirely, that was painted like a kitsune. (A/N: It is like the ANBU Black Ops in Naruto.)

All in all, the only things that the espada could tell about the person in front of them was that this person was small, and they had 2 zanpakutous and they were powerful enough to be cero.

"Come on in Kagome. No need for you to be shy, meet your family." Came the lord's soft polite voice. With his words, the cero now known as 'Kagome' walked slowly into the room, and sat at her rightful place, Lord Aizen's right side, as Gin-sama was to his left.

To her right, sat Stark, the primera espada. While to Gin's left sat Barragan Luisenburn, the Segundo.

No one said a word as they all watched her. None of them knew what to think.

Aizen smirked as he watched their faces.

Stark looked somewhat interested, while Barragan looked slightly confused.

Halibel looked indifferent, as Ulquiorra stared at Kagome with a slightly intense gaze, not that Kagome was paying attention, her head was pointing down, so that no one could see her mask.

The Quinta espada, Nnoritra was just glaring at her, angry that there was someone else in his way and a woman at that. Grimmjow was glaring at Kagome all the while smiling at her.

The Séptima, Zommari just sat there staring at Kagome, curious about her. Szayel the Octava, looked as though he had hit the jack-pot, grinning like the mad man he was.

Aizen didn't even bother with the noveno espada, Aaroniero, for no one could see his face, But looking at Yammy was entertaining, for he did use to be the cero of the espadas. Yammy looked as if his head was going to explode, he was that red.

Yammy just glared at Kagome. '_So, this was the bastard who stole my place huh? Well…we'll just see about that.' _

A couple of minutes had passed and still no one would say anything they all were staring at her and Kagome couldn't understand why. She felt as though she was going to crack under the pressures of their stares, when Gin-sama saved her.

"So this is Gome-chan!" Gin said smiling, she looked like fun. He was going to have fun with missing with her and getting that mask off of her. He could feel his curiosity rise.

'_I wonder, what she could be hiding under that mask?'_

Suddenly as if Gin had broken the ice, Kagome found herself bombarded with questions.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Are you a man or a woman?"

The last one was asked for none of them knew due to her robe. Though it didn't matter, they were only met with silence. A few more minutes passed.

"Geez Gome-chan! You sure are one for words." Kagome merely tilted her head in a canine like manner.

"That is because Kagome is a mute." Aizen answered for her.

"Is it a medical condition? You know, I COULD help you with that…" Szayel murmured seductively, eyeing the new espada.

"That won't be necessary. Kagome is a mute due to MY orders." Narrowing his eyes, Aizen replied to the Octava.

"R-right Aizen-sama." Szayel stuttered, lowering his eyes.

"Tsk. Pink Haired Pussy." Grimmjow muttered under his breath, not low enough for Szayel narrowed his eyes at the sexta.

"Thank you, Grimmjow for volunteering to show m-our Kagome around." Aizen said, smirking at the Sexta.

"WHAT?"

"What?"

"What?"

Three voices were heard in the meeting hall.

Seems like a good place to stop. I wonder who the three were… oh well you'll all found out next time.

I will be allowing you the readers to vote on pairings.

KagomeXAizen:0

KagomeXGin:0

KagomeXGrimmjow:0

KagomeXUlquiorra:1 (Me)

KagomeXHarem:1(yes the author can vote two times)

Make sure to vote in every chapter! Please no flames, I am new to writing and the more you review, the more likely I will update soon. JA Ne!


	2. Chapter 1

**Negro muerte cero**

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

M.K.: Wow! I am in shock. I didn't realize so many people were wanting the same thing I was wanting. I hope my next couple of stories that will be coming up will have people write more on the couples I will be writing about.

**Oh! That reminds me…****XxKuragari no KagexX was the only one to guess who were the ones to say "what?" You were somewhat right, as you will read in this chapter. To kamichama 12: Thank you for being the first to review!**

**To everyone reading, please review, I really enjoy reading what you all write to me, and in my opinion it makes me write faster. So please, READ AND REVIEW!**

**And now…Chapter 1!**

**~0~**

Last Time…

_"Tsk. Pink Haired Pussy." Grimmjow muttered under his breath, not low enough for Szayel narrowed his eyes at the sexta._

_"Thank you, Grimmjow for volunteering to show m-our Kagome around." Aizen said, smirking at the Sexta._

_"WHAT?"_

_"What?"_

_"What?"_

_Three voices were heard in the meeting hall._

"But Aizen-sama, I wanted to show our new member around!" Szayel protested.

"Yes, Aizen-taichou, I wanted to get to know our Gome-chan better." Gin pouted.

Kagome just sat there, not knowing what to do with the creepy Octava nor with the former shinigami taichou.

"Hell yeah, let those two dumbasses show this freak around." Grimmjow growled out while glaring at the new espada.

"Trash. Don't talk down to your superiors like that." Ulquiorra's soft voice rang out, while he stared the Sexta down, with his impassive eyes. Grimmjow growled.

"Shut the fuck up, emospada!" He yelled jumping out of his chair, causing it to crash sideways onto the floor, creating to loud bang noise. All in the next moment though surprised everyone but Aizen.

Everyone at one moment saw Grimmjow standing glaring down at Ulquiorra, then saw him being thrown to the wall, with Kagome holding him up by his throat. Kagome, with one hand was holding him against the wall by his throat, while the other hand was close to his face starting to glow a dim purple.

But before she could move her hand closer to Grimmjow, Aizen was next to her. With his hand on her shoulder, causing her pause in her actions. Aizen choose this time to lean down to her head and whisper something in her ear.

A few moments later she let Grimmjow fall to the floor, gasping for air, holding his throat.

"I am sorry Grimmjow. I forgot to mention that Kagome here doesn't like sudden loud noises. So if I were you I would do that in her presence. Now please sit back down." Aizen said while smirking, his eyes though, were a different story, his eyes looked as though he wanted to bury Grimmjow 6 feet under.

Aizen then in a flash was sitting in his place looking at both Grimmjow and Kagome. The Sexta just glared at Kagome, before he stood up and walked over to his discarded chair, pick it up and sat in it.

While Kagome just stood there, her head cocked to one side, as if questioning the whole event.

"Aww… poor kitten. He just got put in his place, by a midget no less." Nnoitra snickered. Grimmjow growled but didn't stop his glaring at Kagome. Aizen looked them over before looking at Kagome.

"Kagome, you can sit back down now, everything is fine." He said to reassure the cero, trying to get things back to as they were. A few seconds later and she sat back down.

Now his curiosity was getting the better of him, looking at the small espada.

"Lord Aizen…why does Kagome-sama wear a mask? Is she not fully developed as an arrancar yet?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen looked at him before answering.

"Kagome wears it not only because I tell her too, but because she doesn't want anyone looking at her."

"Why is that?" This time everyone was surprised, for not only had Ulquiorra asked something, but Halibel asked one as well.

"As to why Kagome doesn't want anyone to see, I cannot say, as to why I have Kagome wear a mask, is because I don't want anyone to see what is mine."

This made the others uneasy. They had never heard their lord say anything like this. Kagome just sat there. Aizen smirked looking at his followers, wondering what they would do at these turn of events.

"That is all for now, my espadas. You may all go back to what you were doing." At his dismissal, all but two of the occupants stood up and started to leave.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow and a few others stopped and looked back. Aizen smirked, causing him to snarl and clench his fists.

"Are you not forgetting something?" Kagome was still sitting at the table, her head cocked to one side, facing Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled at the thought of having to show the Cero around, still angry that he was showed up by her.

"Go on Kagome, go with Grimmjow." Kagome looked at Aizen, and nodded her head. She stood up and walked over to the Sexta.

"Tsk. Let's go." Grimmjow turned on his hill and started down the hall. As he was walking he heard sniggers. He turned his head to see Nnoitra and Szayel. He growled, glaring at them. Without a word he stormed off. Not getting very far before he heard someone call out to him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ulquiorra stated. He froze. Grimmjow turned around to find Kagome was standing in the doorway of the meeting hall, her head cocked at him. Without a word, Grimmjow snarled, walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on." Kagome looked at him and nodded her head. She walked with him starting to keep pace with him.

As they walked down the hall, they were being followed. Not that Grimmjow knew, that is until Kagome stopped. Grimmjow paused.

"What is it?" He noted how her head was facing behind them. Kagome then turned completely around and started to walk away from him.

"H-hey! Where the hell are you going?" He yelled. Not that Kagome was paying any attention to him. She simply continued to walk down the corridor, to where she sensed someone standing.

'_There_.' She thought, narrowing her eyes. She stopped and turned her head to the right looking down another hall any to see nothing. She looked confused, not that anyone could see, or tell.

"Com'mon I don't have all day to baby sit ya! Dammit!" Grimmjow muttered. He looked at her then sighed. He started down towards her, then noticed that she had stopped. He looked down the hall to see what had her attention only to see nothing.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? There's nothing down this hall." He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away but she was unmoving. He looked down to her and all she did was shake her head.

" Dammit, com'mon there's nothing down there! Let's go!" He was starting to feel exasperated, when he saw that she had raised her hand, formed into a fist and she punched the wall, causing dust and debris to rise creating smoke.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, shocked that she did this when nothing was there. He was about to stop her from damaging anymore of the hallway, when he saw that the smoke was starting to clear and he saw a figure standing in front of them.

Grimmjow's face did a 360 change from confused to angry in record timing Kagome noted.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

~0~

**Well now. I wonder who could have made Grimmjow pissed off, let's see… EVERYONE! Well let's see if anyone can guess who it is. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I will be trying to make them longer and longer but what can I say? I'm no Passionate Crow Rat. Also as for Kagome's acting OCC there is a plot behind that, she will still have some of her qualities but she will be dark as well. I will be needing you, the readers help on something though… Kagome's zanpaku'to I have some ideas but they are…weak. So! If anyone has some ideas hit me up!**

**The voting for Kagome's love continues!**

KagomeXAizen:2

KagomeXGin:1

KagomeXGrimmjow:2

KagomeXUlquiorra:6 (Me)

KagomeXHarem:2

**And I will be adding some new ones…**

KagomeXNnoitra:0

GrimmjowXKagomeXUlquiorra:2 (myself and someone who voted on my profile)

AizenXKagomeXUlquiorra:0

AizenXKagomeXGin:2 (from my poll)

**So Kagome's fate lies in your hands, so…**

**MAKE IT COUNT! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thank you.**

**Ja Ne!**

**~M.K.~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Negro muerte cero**

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Oh My god. Wow I feel the love. But I am going to be the spoiled brat that I am and demand that everyone review after they read for My story in total got over 900 readers, now then why is it that I only have 37 reviews then? That means that less than 4% of my readers are being kind and reviewing. This makes me sad, but none the less I am grateful that 900 people from around the world have taken the time to read my story.**

**Now before I get all sentimental on you all here's chapter 2**

_Last Time…_

_"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, shocked that she did this when nothing was there. He was about to stop her from damaging anymore of the hallway, when he saw that the smoke was starting to clear and he saw a figure standing in front of them._

_Grimmjow's face did a 360 change from confused to angry in record timing Kagome noted._

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

~0~

"What the Fuck?"

Grimmjow was not happy. This was probably one of his top 5 people that he hated.

"I was just making sure you were doing what you were supposed to do, trash."

There in front of Kagome and Grimmjow stood the fourth espada, Ulquiorra. He was standing there with his hands in his front pockets, while his face remained impassive.

Kagome noticed that along with Halibel, Grimmjow, and Szayel, Ulquiorra had unusual colorings. Granted his hair was black, his face though was completely white with two vivid green trails that lead from his eyes to his chin. His eyes as well were a beautiful aquamarine green.

They reminded her of Sesshomaru's poison claws. At that thought she slightly shook her head. She didn't want to think about him now. Not after what he did.

With her subtle shake this brought the attention of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to her. They were both looking at her and it was slightly unnerving to her.

"Tsk…as you can see, we are doing fine now leave." Grimmjow growled. He didn't want to be anywhere near the fourth.

"I can see that trash." Ulquiorra replied, turning away from the pair. As he passed Grimmjow, Kagome's hand shot out, grabbing him. Ulquiorra paused, looking down at his hand.

"What is it Cero-sama?" he asked her. Kagome didn't respond to him. Just simply shook her head at him, causing her long black hair to swirl around her.

"Com'mon damnit! I don't have time to be standing here with you fuckers!" the Sexta yelled. Kagome though didn't pay him any attention. She knew that when she had destroyed the wall she had hit him as well.

Instead of listening to Grimmjow, she pulled on Ulquiorra's hand bring it to her face. Ulquiorra tried to pull his hand back but he was surprised that she had a strong grip on him. She pushed his sleeve up towards his elbow and simply shook her head.

"What the FUCK!" The Sexta yelled, looking at the fourth's arm. It was covered in blood. Grimmjow hadn't realized that she had hit Ulquiorra. It looked bad.

Kagome felt bad, she hadn't meant to hurt him, she just though that she should scare him a bit to teach him a lesson not to spy on people.

She could see that didn't work. She sighed, well there was only one thing to do.

She tightened her grip on him and she brought her other hand close as it started to glow a vibrant pink color. Both men stiffened. What was she going to do to Ulquiorra?

~0~

Aizen sat on hid thrown, the back of his hand supporting his head as he watched what was happening with his favorite three espadas.

"My my Aizen-taichou, it's not very nice to spy on others." He turned his head and looked to find Gin, who was leaning on the doorway post, a few yards away from him.

"Really Gin? It is also not 'nice' too enter one's room without knocking first." He smirked. Gin had a way of knowing when he needed him.

Gin walked deeper into the room, his trade-mark fox grin plastered to his face.

"So how's our Gome doing?" Gin looked up at the screen displayed in front of them. Aizen looked back at the screen in front of him, and sighed.

"Well, it looks like I will have to put a tighter leash on her to keep the wolves away." He glared at the screen with Kagome holding onto Ulquiorra's hand.

"I see that I will have to remind her that she's to be touched by no one…"

"Oh?"

~0~

He was about to try pulling his hand away when a bright white light blinded both him and Grimmjow. Though the light was bright, it didn't last very long.

When it was over both were surprised to find that there wasn't a drop of blood left on Ulquiorra's hand, in fact, his arm wasn't injured at all.

Ulquiorra looked at his hand in amazement. Even though he had fast regeneration, he couldn't heal this fast. He looked at her, taking her in.

"Thank you, Cero-sama, but I have fast regeneration. There was no need for you to do that."

Kagome shrugged, it had made her feel better, and now she didn't owe him anything. Ulquiorra looked down at his hand, noticing how warm it was. He looked at her again.

"Why did you do that Cero-sama?" again she only shrugged, turning around and started down the hallway once more.

Grimmjow stood there with his fists clenched. What the fuck? He couldn't understand the cero at all. In one moment she is childlike and innocent, then the next she is destroying things and dangerous, then once again childlike.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that Kagome was halfway down the hall. That meant he was alone with the fourth. Something he didn't want. He turned to look at the man and was shocked and slightly creeped out.

There stood Ulquiorra, the supposed emotionless espada, looking after Kagome, with an indescribable look, of what was…lust? Curiosity? Who knew, the only thing he knew was he had to get out of there and fast.

Grimmjow looked to see Kagome but only found air.

"Dammit!" He ran down the hall looking for the quiet espada, leaving Ulquiorra to his thoughts.

~0~

He was confused. He didn't know what to think or do, it didn't help that his mind and body weren't giving him a break.

His body couldn't help but react to the heat that she had given to him. While his mind was reeling about the fact that while she smelled good, of sandal wood, vanilla, with a hint of rain.

Like her it was unique. At that thought he thought back to what Lord Aizen had said.

_~0Flashback0~ _

_Now his curiosity was getting the better of him, looking at the small espada._

_"Lord Aizen…why does Kagome-sama wear a mask? Is she not fully developed as an arrancar yet?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen looked at him before answering._

_"Kagome wears it not only because I tell her too, but because she doesn't want anyone looking at her."_

_"Why is that?" This time everyone was surprised, for not only had Ulquiorra asked something, but Halibel asked one as well._

_"As to why Kagome doesn't want anyone to see, I cannot say, as to why I have Kagome wear a mask, is because I don't want anyone to see what is mine."_

_~0End of Flashback0~_

'Mine? Why would he say that? I wonder what she is trying to hide from everyone?' His curiosity was going to get the better of him and he knew it.

He looked up at the moment she turned down the hall, her hair flowing behind her. It was that moment that he decided that he was going to find out everything he could about the Cero.

Everything.

~0~

**Well this looks to be a good stopping point since my fingers have decided to ruin everything I had written on paper. Sigh nothing ever turns out the way I want it to…oh well I hope you like the chapter. **

**I have been trying to make the chapters longer and longer. Also I would have had this done had a certain new story not come out of nowhere and bitch slap me in the face. (.) **

**It hurt bad, and I can safely say it is going to be one of my longer stories yet. ** **It is a crossover between Inuyasha and X men. All I have to say is…What would have happened if Kagome had join Team X in X-men origins? Who would she have met?…anyway that is all on the subject. As for Kagome's love fate…**

**The voting for Kagome's love continues!**

KagomeXAizen:7

KagomeXGin:4

KagomeXGrimmjow:8

KagomeXUlquiorra:15

KagomeXHarem:13

KagomeXNnoitra:2

GrimmjowXKagomeXUlquiorra:13

AizenXKagomeXUlquiorra:7

AizenXKagomeXGin:9

**Well it looks like Ulquiorra is winning with Grimmjow/Kagome/Ulquiorra and Harem in second. I feel bad for Nnoitra and Gin. **

**Now readers remember, you are all choosing Kagome's fate, so be careful and remember to vote. For you never know, I could just have her go insane and kill everyone off, like a black widow…**

**SO READ AND REVIEW!**

**See you next time…**

**Ja Ne! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Negro muerte cero**

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Oh man. Thank You all who reviewed. I have a treat for you all in the end of this chapter. –gasp!- Oh what will it be? Also In chapter six I will be announcing who gets Kagome's love. So…REVIEW! **

**Well I had planed on just waiting until next week for this chapter but due to Passionate Crow Rat updating her amazing story, my fingers are excited and they command me to write so here you go!**

_Last Time…_

_He looked up at the moment she turned down the hall, her hair flowing behind her. It was that moment that he decided that he was going to find out everything he could about the Cero._

_Everything._

**~0~**

"Where the fuck could she have gone?" Grimmjow yelled out of exasperated. HE looked down the hall and looked down the hall he had thought she had turned down only to find air.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled, Aizen was going to kick his ass if he couldn't find Kagome, and do as he was instructed. HE turned down the hall he thought she had turned down.

"Fuck," he growled. Not noticing the figure behind him.

"Aww, what's wrong, Grimmy-chan?" Grimmjow turned toward the figure and growled.

"Fuck you too."

**(A/N: You all hate me right?)**

**~0~**

Kagome walked down the corridor, and stood next to two large doors, that looked as though no one had touched them in a long time.

'Hmm…I wonder if she is in here?' Kagome brushed her hand over the doors, touching them slightly. She closed her eyes, as her hand stilled.

Kagome felt that there were at least 14 Arrancars in the room. She gritted her teeth.

'Come on where are you?' Kagome was about to lose hope when she felt it. Her eyes snapped open, and she pushed open the door with all her might.

13 pairs of eyes looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?"

**(A/N: Tee Hee. I know I am evil XD)**

**~0~ **

"So what do you plan on doing?" Gin looked at his teacher/leader, his eyes wide open showing Aizen his red eyes that were bright with curiosity.

Aizen's eyes were glued to the screen, when he saw that Kagome was out of the range of the screen, his eyes narrowed. Where was she?

He stood up, turned towards the door. Gin looked away from the screen. His eyes closed again in that fox like way he had.

"Oh? What are you going to do Aizen-taichou?" Aizen stopped and turned his head towards Gin.

"I am going to get what's mine." With that he walk to the door.

"Oh, wait up this sounds like fun, I'm coming with." Gin followed Aizen and they started down the hall towards a certain espada.

**~0~**

" Aww…Grimmy-chan, that's isn't very nice to say to me." There in front of Grimmjow stood Nnoitra, grinning like the mad man he was.

"So…where's our new…member?" The way he had said 'member' somehow didn't settle well in Grimmjow's stomach.

"Tsk. Why do you want to know?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, as he looked the other way. He couldn't stand to be near the Quinta espada. He hated everything about the man.

"Oh…I was just…curious. That's all." If it was possible Grimmjow thought he would have grinned bigger.

"Well I have already placed her in her room." He lied hoping that Nnoitra would take the bait, he could only be so lucky. Nnoitra bent down closer to Grimmjow and narrowed his eye on Grimmjow.

"Now I know that you wouldn't lie to me, right Grimmjow, for we both know that you are upset that it seems that you can't find her at this moment…Am I right?" Grimmjow growled.

"Even if I was what could you do about it spoon head?" With that he walked away.

"That may be so Grimmy-chan but I could always go inform Lord Aizen about how you failed to do the simplest task of showing the Cero to their room." That caused Grimmjow to pause mid-step.

He sighed. Today just wasn't his day.

**~0~**

Kagome looked at the weaker Arrancars that had surrounded her. She cocked her head to one side and started to walk over to where she felt them.

"HEY! I asked you a question Bitch!" Loly yelled at the girl who had walked into the fracciōn's living quarters. She growled at the fact that she was ignored. What pissed her of further was when the girl started to walk away from them and down one of the hallways.

"Hey Bitch, who do you think you are? You can't just do what you please! Now get back here and answer me dammit!" Menoly who stood by her joined in with her.

"Yeah, don't be rude, Bitch!" Kagome stopped and turned around, towards them. She brought her hand up, towards her face.

Loly and Menoly smirked.

"Aww…is the little girl going to cry. Ha! Stupid Bitch!" Loly laughed out mocking Kagome.

Kagome reached for her mask, and began to take it off.

"Oooo…looks like someone it angry!" Menoly laughed. Waving her arms in a ghost like manner.

"H-Hey you guys, I think you all should leave her alone." A man with a green strip on his right cheek, who also had on a black eye patch, said to the two girls.

"Shut up Telsa! No one wants to hear your voice right now." Loly yelled at Telsa, now giving him her attention.

They didn't notice that Kagome was taking off her mask…

**~0~**

"So Aizen-taichou what is so special about Gome-chan?" Gin asked, hoping to find out something about the girl. Aizen smirked.

"You'll see." Was all Gin got out of the man. He pouted.

"Ah…Aizen-taichou! That's no fun at all. What is the point of me asking you something if you are just going to brush it off?" Gin crossed his arms, as they continued to walk down the corridor.

"Gin. You will find out all you want to know about our Kagome, later on. Trust me. You do trust me don't you?" Aizen stopped, brushing his hand across Gin's cheek.

Gin smiled.

"Of course I do!"

They started down the hall once more.

**~0~**

**This seems like a good place to stop. Well I am happy that it has only been one day since I updated it with chapter 2 and this story has received almost 65 reviews. Wowzers! Well I have also published my X-men story, leave a review to let me know what you think. Also I will be stating something that I have gotten from Passionate Crow Rat.**

**An Updating ****Schedule**

**And Here it is!**

_**Update Schedule**_

**Reviews=Update Date **_**(wait time) **_**25+(**_**4 days**_**)**_**  
**_**20+ **_**(6 days)  
**_**15+ **_**(1 week)**_**  
10+ **_**(2 weeks)**_**  
5+ **_**(4 weeks)**_

**Counting stop after 3 days, so please Review and feed your writers!**

**And now the voting for Kagome's love will end by the 6 chapter! Here are the so far results!**

**KagomeXAizen:8**

**KagomeXGin:5**

**KagomeXGrimmjow:9**

**KagomeXUlquiorra:22**

**KagomeXHarem:29**

**KagomeXNnoitra:2**

**GrimmjowXKagomeXUlquiorra:19**

**AizenXKagomeXUlquiorra:10**

**AizenXKagomeXGin:12**

**And believe it or not some voted for…**

**KAGOME KILLING EVERYONE:2**

**So as you can see we may have a close call…**

**Well I am sleepy so I am going now to take a nap see you all in the next chapter!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Negro muerte cero**

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I have 102 reviews! And it isn't even the 6****th**** chapter yet! Ok so I haven't even planed anything out for this story but I did promise it I got my reviews, that I would update. It would have been yesterday, but… let's just say that Kansas should also be known for not only tornados but for flash flooding, so instead of being in my nice little house I am at a hotel. **

**Hurray for holiday inn! I will be here for about 2 more days until I can even remotely live in my place. UGH! I thought Kansas was the nowhere state, where nothing happens (besides corn and wheat growing), hell I live in the one area where tornados don't land and instead I get freaking flash flooding. WHAT THE CRAP? …**

**anyway Here's the next chapter…**

**Remember to read and review for in the next chapter I will announce who Kagome ends up with.**

Last time…

_"Shut up Telsa! No one wants to hear your voice right now." Loly yelled at Telsa, now giving him her attention._

_They didn't notice that Kagome was taking off her mask…_

_**~0~**_

_"So Aizen-taichou what is so special about Gome-chan?" Gin asked, hoping to find out something about the girl. Aizen smirked._

_"You'll see." Was all Gin got out of the man. He pouted._

_"Ah…Aizen-taichou! That's no fun at all. What is the point of me asking you something if you are just going to brush it off?" Gin crossed his arms, as they continued to walk down the corridor._

_"Gin. You will find out all you want to know about our Kagome, later on. Trust me. You do trust me don't you?" Aizen stopped, brushing his hand across Gin's cheek._

_Gin smiled._

_"Of course I do!"_

_They started down the hall once more._

**~0~**

He sighed. This was going to suck.

Big time.

"Well then I guess you are just going to have to tell Aizen. For I'm not going to tell you a damn thing Spoon head, so fuck off and go fuck Telsa."

Grimmjow walked away from Nnoitra who was laughing. Damn where had she gone, she couldn't be too far away.

"Since you won't tell me I guess I will have to follow you until we both find what we are looking for."

Grimmjow turned to find Nnoitra behind him, looking down at him all the while grinning like the mad man he was. He sighed.

"Do what ever the fuck you want, just leave me out of this."

Nnoitra grinned even wider.

"What ever you say Grimmy-chan…what ever you say."

**~0~ **

'Hmmm…'

Kagome looked at the three. Were those two sluts serious? She had no problem showing them not to mess around with her, especially when she was trying to find her friend.

Speaking of which, Kagome looked around the room trying to find her friend. Not sensing her, Kagome decided to teach those two a lesson in respect.

Her hand moved towards her face, touching her mask. She started to pull on the side, revealing her mouth.

"H-Hey guys! She is the new cero! Show her some respect! She deserv-"

He was caught off by Loly.

"The only thing this bitch deserves is me kicking her ass, how dare she think she is better than us, just because she is Aizen's new pet cero!" She growled glaring at the cero.

She noticed what Kagome was doing. She smirked.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" Loly mocked laughing while she did it. Menoly joined in.

"Here let us make it up to you." The last part she said running up to the Cero with (Ironically) a cero, glowing green in her hand. She didn't make it that far. Kagome moved to the side and she hit the side of a wall, causing a medium size crater to appear.

Kagome however was off to the side, her mask now completely off.

Everyone was silent. The only thing you could hear was everyone sharp intake of breath.

**~0~ (A/n: HAHAHA)**

As they were walking, Aizen stopped. His body was frozen. His slightly widened. Gin Turned towards him with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Aizen looked at his second in command.

"It's Kagome."

That was all it took, before they both ran down the hall, appearing only as white blurs.

'She better not be doing what I think she is doing, or she will be getting a bigger punishment than she knows.'

**~0~ **

None of them could believe it, there in front of them all was possibly the most breath-taking women any of them had ever seen. That was not what Loly and Menoly wanted. As they all looked on at the women, they all noted her appearance. Her hair was a blue-black hue. Her face was a heart shape, with a pixie like nose, her lips were while not small, they were not overly big either.

But all in all they all agreed on her eyes, her eyes were what scared everyone the most, while trapping them in her hypnotic gaze. While the pupils of her eyes were shaped like a cat's. They were the deepest blue any of them had seen.

They would have reminded them all of Ulquiorra's eyes had it not been for the whites of her eyes. That was just it, she didn't have that.

Instead of white they were black.

Kagome noted that they were all staring at her. She smirked. This was going to be fun.

In front of their eyes she disappeared, only to reappear behind Loly. Their eyes widened.

"Where…did...she-?" Loly was unable to finish due to Kagome hitting her side, causing the fracciōn to crash into the wall. When she finally found the strength to get up, Loly looked up at the Cero and shuddered.

'_Welcome to my nightmare.'_

Her eyes widened, as Kagome's lips turned upright in, what she thought to be an evil smile. Kagome raised her hand and struck.

**~0~ (A/n: TEE HEE)**

**Yes Kagome just spoke with her mind. Oh my what will she do next…-Cough-killeveryone-cough- jk jk **

**Well I am going to finish here for now, cause I am feeling evil. I have been listening to some dark stuff to set my mood for Love Conspiracy and it ended on Alice Cooper's **_**Welcome to My Nightmare. **_

**Oh Joy! Not only that but I have been trying to get the stupid F***ing chapter out now for the past three days, but every time I get finished or about to be done something F***ing happens so here we are! I am way behind schedule. –sigh- sometimes I hate being a writer. **

**But now onto some happier news, in the distant future I will be coming out with a new story, I am not sure if it will be a one shot or not but all I can tell you is this…**

_**What would happen if Kagome was the first ever Hollow?**_

**Yep I am going there. The pairing is unsure right now, but be on the look out! **

**Now onto Kagome's love fate!**

KagomeXAizen:8

KagomeXGin:8

KagomeXGrimmjow:12

KagomeXUlquiorra:46

KagomeXHarem:42

KagomeXNnoitra:2

GrimmjowXKagomeXUlquiorra:25

AizenXKagomeXUlquiorra:13

AizenXKagomeXGin:12

Le gasp! I wonder who will win…

Important news! In the next chapter I will be letting you all know who Kagome ends up with, so make it count! VOTE/REVIEW! Please everyone feed the author!

**If I get 25+ reviews I will upload the next chapter in 6 days and it will be the longest yet! Sooo….**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Negro muerte cero**

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Well this is it, this is the chapter where I will be telling you all who gets Kagome! Well I am finally back in my home all safe and somewhat sound… I have the worst luck in the history of luck. It is summer and what do I get? A FREAKING COLD!**

**UGH! I can't win for losing. –sigh- oh well it's not you the reader's fault now it is? …Is it? **

**Hmmm…oh well let's get on with the story, I did promise that this chapter would be longer so let's see if I can hold out til then!**

_Last Time_

_Kagome noted that they were all staring at her. She smirked. This was going to be fun._

_In front of their eyes she disappeared, only to reappear behind Loly. Their eyes widened._

_"Where…did...she-?" Loly was unable to finish due to Kagome hitting her side, causing the fracciōn to crash into the wall. When she finally found the strength to get up, Loly looked up at the Cero and shuddered._

_'Welcome to my nightmare.'_

_Her eyes widened, as Kagome's lips turned upright in, what she thought to be an evil smile. Kagome raised her hand and struck._

**~0~**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Feh! Wench! You're not going back and that's that! We have to get the last jewel shard before Naraku does!" **_

_**Kagome glared at the man in front of her. Her arms were crossed.**_

'_**He always does this!' She thought with exasperation, she had a huge test this week and she needed to go home for it, but as usual Inuyasha was being stubborn.**_

"_**Inuyasha! I need to go back! I have a huge test this week and besides we all need a break from our last battle! I am going!" She yelled back at the hanyou. His ears flattened, but he didn't back down. He glared back at her.**_

"_**Kikyo would never do this, she would know that it was her fault in the first place that the jewel shattered- no scratch that, she would have never shattered it in the first place!"**_

"_**Oh boy," Miroku said under his breath, Inuyasha always knew just what to say to enrage the young miko. Sango sighed, though she really didn't want her friend to be gone for a week, she knew that they all did need a break. But Inuyasha, he just didn't get it. She went on with sharpening her hiraikotsu. **_

_**Kirara, along with Shippo watched the couple fight and they both sighed. Shippo looked at his friend.**_

"_**He's gonna get it huh?" The neko youkai looked at the kitsune and meowed. **_

_**Kagome looked at the ground, hiding her eyes from the group. She clenched her hands, making them into fists. That was it. She had it. No more was she going to take this from the man she loved. **_

_**She looked up, smiling. **_

'_**Uh oh…' was what went through everyone's thought.**_

"_**Inuyasha?" Her voice was as sweet as sugar. Inuyasha took a couple of steps back from the miko. He cleared his throat.**_

"_**What wench?"**_

_**The group could have sworn that they all heard a snap from the teen's direction.**_

"_**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Screw you Inuyasha! I am going home and you can and WILL not stop me! Sango!"**_

_**The elder girl jumped, she looked at Kagome with nervousness in her eyes.**_

"_**What is it Kagome?" The miko smiled at her sister figure.**_

"_**May I barrow Kirara?"**_

_**Sango looked at the girl then turned towards her long time companion. The small cat meowed and looked at Kagome.**_

"_**Uh…sure you can Kagome.."**_

_**Kagome smiled and thanked her. She looked at the hole Inuyasha had made.**_

"_**I will be back at the end of this week. Bye guys!" **_

_**She climbed into Kirara, as the cat started to fly. When she was out of sight the others looked down at the hanyou.**_

"_**You never learn do ya yasha?" Shippo sighed.**_

"_**Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, though his voice was muffled be the dirt in his face.**_

_**~0~ **_

_**Kagome sighed, why did he have to do that to her? Yes she knew that she would never be Kikyo but that didn't mean he had to say that to her.**_

'_**What does she have that I don't? I mean I am the live one, not her.' Kagome looked at the scenery around her but found she couldn't enjoy as she usually did.**_

'_**Stupid Kinky-hoe…' at that thought Kagome had to laugh. She pictured the undead miko walking the streets of Tokyo. Kirara looked up at her rider and purred to her, she was glad Kagome wasn't angry anymore. **_

_**They continued on their way towards the well when out of nowhere, they were attacked.**_

_**~0~ End of FLASHBACK~0~**_

Loly was sent flying into another wall, but before she sit the wall Kagome was behind her. Loly's eyes widened.

'_how?'_

' _I am one of the fastest people you will ever meet girl.' _

With that Kagome kicked her away from the wall, making it seem like she was playing tennis with herself having Loly be the ball.

"Loly!" Menoly yelled, worry in her voice. Kagome flashed behind the other girl.

'_Don't worry, you can join in as well'_

Menoly turned to look at the cero but was kicked in the stomach, sending her into her friend.

Menoly was knocked out, while Loly couldn't move, hell she couldn't even move her finger.

'_What the hell are you?'_ she screamed into her mind. Kagome crotched down to thegirl.

'_Something you really shouldn't have fucked with.' _

Kagome raised her hand towards Loly, causing her to flinch. Kagome paused in her motions before gently touching the beaten girl's cheek. Loly tried to move her head away from the cero's.

"You're a monster!"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"_**Leave me alone you monster!" **_

Kagome grabbed her head. Making her look as if she was in pain.

'_Monster…Monster? MONSTER!'_ Kagome shook her head back and forth, her arms sheltering her face from the others. Though she didn't pay them any mind, she just continued shaking her head.

'_Monster…am I a monster?'_ at that thought she snapped out of her trance. She looked at the petrified fraccion.

'_No. I am not a monster, but if you want…'_ Kagome lifted her hand to the air.

'_I can become one.'_ She brought down her hand.

~0~

Ulquiorra walked down the hall he had seen the cero go through. He shook his head; trust Grimmjow to fail at doing to the simplest of tasks. He followed her reiatsu, though he noted there wasn't much of it.

'_Are you hiding?' _

He continued down the hall, making his way to her.

~0~

Grimmjow was fucked. Totally and completely.

'_Where the hell are you?' _

He had been trying to follow her reiatsu but it was so small he couldn't pin point where it was. He growled. When he found her he was going to beat her silly, he didn't care if Aizen punished him for it. Hell he was convinced that Aizen was into the whole BDSM thing with him having everyone call him 'Master' and 'Milord' and what not.

'_Where I am, is of no concern to you and I would appreciate it if you would respect our leader.'_

He almost fell on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He looked around though the only person with him was Nnoitra.

"What's wrong?" Nnoitra looked at him with a mixture a annoyance and confusion. Grimmjow shook his head.

"N-nothing I just remembered something, that's all. It's nothing of importance."

That seemed to satisfy the Quinta. As he started to walk down the hall again.

'_You know, you're a horrible liar. You should practice.'_

Grimmjow mentally growled.

'_Oh yeah? And just who the fuck are you anyway to tell me that?'_

He heard the women sigh.

'_I thought you were smart, I guess not. Had you had listened you would know by now. Let me refresh your memory, You were wondering were I was, I let you know. There does that help?'_

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'_So you're…the Cero?'_

He heard her sigh again.

'_I prefer Kagome to Cero, you know.'___

Grimmjow Growled.

'_No I don't know! Where the hell are you I am going to get in big trouble for you going of on your own!'_

'_I am sorry. I didn't know my actions would hurt you.'_ Her voice sounded sad.

'_Tis. It is of no matter just get back to me. NOW.'_

'_I'm afraid I can't do that at this moment. I am busy.'_

'_BUSY? BUSY! BUSY DOING WHAT?'_ He yelled into his mind. He felt her wince.

'_Not so loud please. I am simply busy with teaching a person a lesson in respect, something I thing you need help on too.'_

' _I will be loud if I want to, and who is this 'person' you don't know anyone here, you shouldn't be 'teaching' anyone here a 'lesson'.'_ He sighed, he felt a headache coming on soon.

' _I believe her name is Loly.'_

As Nnoitra and Grimmjow walked down the hall, Grimmjow stopped.

"You're in the Fraccion's hall."

**~0~**

**Taa daa!**

**Well I had** **Ulquiorra show up even though it was small, don't juge I am still a writer in the making. Hell Aizen and Gin didn't even show up! But anyway…**

**See I did it! Sick and all. Though it took me all freaking day! UGH! I really can't win for losing. Oh well. Man I need some new music to listen to.**

**NOTE FOR ALL WRITERS HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD IS NOT GOOD TO LISTEN TO WHILE WRITING…just saying, especially Everywhere I go. –sigh- oh well. I have some announcements to make…**

**The results are in for Kagome's love**

**I have a new story I am in the process of writing a new story. **

**Here is some of the summary…**

**Kagome with Kirara are transported to England! (Can you guess what crossover I will use? I bet not!) They come across horrifying creatures that are after Kagome due to her scent, what will happen when she meets the biggest and evilest one of all…ALUCARD! **

**Yep That's right people I just read the last Hellsing book in the series and I can't get them out of my head…note summary will change to make it more interesting. Anyway…**

**Now on with the results!**

**Coming in last **

NnoitraXKagome:2 …Aww poor poor spoon head!

**Next in line is**

GinXKagome:8 …Sorry Foxy man!

**Coming in at 7****th**** is**

**AizenXKagome:9 …hmmm I wonder if he will punish us all for that?**

**At 6****th**

**GrimmjowXKagome:12…Aww…poor kitty-kun!**

**NOW FOR THE TOP 5 **

**At 5****th**

AizenXKagomeXGin:14…wow and I thought they would win…oh well

**Coming in at 4****th**** is**

**AizenXKagomeXUlquiorra:17…close but no cigar! **

**At 3****rd**

**GrimmjowXKagomeXUlquiorra:29…Darn now Grimmjow can only hope for Harem**

**Now can** I **get a drum roll please? **

**Number 2 is…**

**KagomeXUlquiorra:58…wow close call…**

**So do you know what this means? THAT'S RIGHT! HAREM WINS!**

**KagomeXHarem:80 Damn you all love your harem! **

**Thanks to all who voted! But now I have a new poll for you all…**

**Who should be in the harem?**

**Let me know who you think should be in it. Like should Ichigo and the shinigami be in it? Should anyone in Inuyasha be in it –cough cough- Sesshomaru-Cough cough-?**

**Who in the espada should be in the Harem of Kagome?**

**Also what should her sword's name be?**

**Let me know!**

**Now I am raising the price of updating! **

**~LE GASP!~ **

**now it is **

**35+ for next Monday**

**25+ for two weeks**

**15+ for 1 month**

**5+ for NEVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Soon hit me up! **

**Later!**

**83**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 6 WITH AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Negro muerte cero**

**Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Ok! So as you are all reading this, I am sure you all are about to kill me for waiting this long but I had only gotten about 24 reviews by the 4-day count down. Sooo…I guess I feel the love? …Anyway I am going to explain something for I got a really rude P.M, though I won't mention any names. Though they know who they are… Kagome is small, but she is not a child. That would make some of the plot rather creepy. **

***imagines Pedo Aizen***

**EWWW! Anyway…Yes people Kagome is rather dark in this story, if you don't like it, feel free to suck on my fake balls, and stop reading my story XD! As for Sesshomaru joining in the Harem…That will add a lot to plot considering what you all will find out in this chapter… **

**Also, can I just say something? DAMN. I didn't get a lot of reviews this time, kind of made me sad… BUT I DIGRESS! **

**Warning: The following is very dark! If you are of the weak of heart…DO NOT READ! **

**Love you all **

**Here's chapter 6**

**~0~**

_Last time_

'_Tis. It is of no matter just get back to me. NOW.'_

'_I'm afraid I can't do that at this moment. I am busy.'_

_'BUSY? BUSY! BUSY DOING WHAT?' He yelled into his mind. He felt her wince._

_'Not so loud please. I am simply busy with teaching a person a lesson in respect, something I thing you need help on too.'_

_' I will be loud if I want to, and who is this 'person' you don't know anyone here, you shouldn't be 'teaching' anyone here a 'lesson'.' He sighed; he felt a headache coming on soon._

_' I believe her name is Loly.'_

_As Nnoitra and Grimmjow walked down the hall, Grimmjow stopped._

_"You're in the Fraccion's hall."_

**~0~**

**FLASHBACK**

'_**What does she have that I don't? I mean I am the live one, not her.' Kagome looked at the scenery around her but found she couldn't enjoy as she usually did.**_

'_**Stupid Kinky-hoe…' at that thought Kagome had to laugh. She pictured the undead miko walking the streets of Tokyo. Kirara looked up at her rider and purred to her, she was glad Kagome wasn't angry anymore. **_

_**They continued on their way towards the well when out of nowhere, they were attacked. **_

"_**AHH!" Kagome's voice rang out. Kirara crashed into the trees below, taking Kagome with her. Kirara landed with a sickening thud. Kagome landed just a few feet away from her. **_

'_**What happened?' Kagome thought as she winced in pain. She looked down to find her leg had a very nasty cut that started from her thigh that ended just above her knee. Kagome was stuck in her thoughts until she heard a whimper. Her eyes widened.**_

"_**KIRARA!" She yelled looking at the cat. **_

_**The neko was still in her true form, sprawled out on the forest floor. There was blood everywhere. Kagome tried to get up but found she was too weak to stand. She settled with crawling to her friend. **_

"_**Hold on I'm coming!" she was half way there when Kirara started to growl. Kagome stopped in her tracks. **_

"_**What's wrong?" **_

_**Kirara shook her head and tried to get up, she growled at Kagome wishing that the miko could understand her. **_

"_**Kirara it's okay, I'm coming, okay? Things will be fine just calm down." Kagome continued with her crawling. It wasn't until she was next to the large neko, that she heard a twig snap. The miko gasped.**_

"_**H-hello?" Kagome called out, she tried to once again pick her self up to stand but found that her body was still too weak.**_

'_**Dang it! The one time I didn't bring my arrows.' She thought in frustration.**_

"_**Who ever you are, I am a powerful miko! I am not afraid of you!" She yelled to who ever it was who had attacked them. Kirara whined. Kagome looked at the neko.**_

"_**Shhh...it's going to be o…" Kagome didn't finish as she took in what the neko's injuries were. Kirara wasn't going to make it and they both knew it. Kagome looked down to Kirara's torso or what was left of it. **_

_**Kagome looked around, the neko's lower half was nowhere in sight. Tears started to well up in the miko's eyes. **_

"_**Kirara…" Kagome said softly as she started to pet her friend.**_

"_**I'm so sorry" The neko mewed softly looking the miko in the eyes, she looked as if she was trying to say something…then they both heard a large menacing growl.**_

'_**Oh no.' **_

_**Kagome gasped and looked around her, to find that there was no one there but them. She looked down at Kirara, who started to growl again. **_

"_**Kirara…" Kagome started to cry once more. Kirara mewed at her friend, her cry bring the miko out of her trance. Kagome looked at the neko as the light then faded from her eyes.**_

"_**K-kirara? Kirara? Kirara!" the miko screamed. Her hands found themselves wrapped around the neko, Kagome shook the fire youkai with all her might, trying to bring the creature back. **_

_**Kagome tried to summon her powers but found that they weren't coming forth.**_

"_**No! Damn it Kirara! Please come back! Kirara!" Kagome screamed. Seeing that the neko wasn't coming back, Kagome collapsed onto her friend and broke down. She didn't at all notice that figure creeping up towards her until it was too late.**_

"_**I-I'm so sorry Kirara! This is all my fault!" Kagome whispered against Kirara's fur. She looked up in time to see a large shadow loom over. With a gasp she turned her head.**_

"_**S-Sesshomaru!"**_

_**There behind stood in all his perfection, the demon lord himself. He looked down at the miko. They both remained there for what seemed hours. It was Kagome who broke the silence.**_

"_**S-someone o-or s-something a-attacked us a-and Kirara- she- Kirara was killed! I-I don't understand? W-why would anyone do this?"**_

_**She asked looking up at her long time friend and mentor. **_

_**Sesshomaru bent towards the girl, and touched her cheek. Kagome's eyes widened.**_

"_**S-Sesshomaru? Wh-what are you doing?" **_

_**Sesshomaru didn't answer, as his hand traveled down her face and rested for a moment at her throat.**_

"_**Didn't you realize?" His voice came out in a soft baritone. The miko's face crunched up.**_

"_**What do you mean Sesshomaru?"**_

_**What happened in the next moment remained unclear to Kagome. One moment she was sitting next to Kirara with Sesshomaru crouched next to her, then the next she was thrown a few yards away from the deceased neko, with Sesshomaru on top of her. She then noticed something.**_

'_**H-his eyes!'**_

_**They were red, and the look in them made her realize that he wasn't just in blood lust. Sesshomaru looked down at the miko, he brought his head closer to hers. When his head came into contact with her neck, he took in her scent.**_

"_**Too long."**_

_**Kagome held her breath. She was at a lost for what to do. She gathered her courage.**_

"_**W-hat? Sesshomaru?"**_

_**She turned her head towards his. Kagome tried to move her arms but found that they were bound to her sides. She took this time to realize that she was in trouble.**_

"_**Sess-sesshomaru what are you doing? Get off! Please get off me!"**_

_**She started to struggle, but he wouldn't budge, he was too strong and too big for her to over power him. Sesshomaru paid her no mind, he brought his head closer to her neck, he started to sniff the junction of where her neck and shoulder met.**_

"_**Too long have I waited, and no more will I."**_

_**He whispered, causing her to shudder at the hot air his breath caused. Kagome tried to shake her head, but found she couldn't move it that far, she couldn't kick him off either, since he was straddling her waist. **_

'_**What is he doing? Why can't I use my powers?'**_

_**Tears started to move more frequently down her face. **_

"_**Sesshomaru please! I don't understand! Please get off of m-" She wasn't unable to finish as she gasped at the feel of his tongue on her throat. Her eyes were now completely wide open.**_

"_**MINE!" **_

_**Kagome screamed.**_

_**~0~**_**End Of Flashback~0~**

Nnoitra stopped.

"Who's in the Fraccion's Hall?"

Grimmjow didn't answer, for he was too engrossed with the conversation he was having in his head.

'_Is that where I am?' _ Grimmjow mentally glared at the women.

'_Yes now get back here!'_

'_Hmm…not right now…as I said before…I am a little busy.'_ __

'_When I find you, you are going to be in big trouble.'_

He could hear the cero laugh.

'_I look forward to it.'_

Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra.

"Com'mon I think I know where she is now."

Nnoitra didn't get a chance to retort as Grimmjow used this chance to flash step towards where she was.

**~0~**

While she was having that rather entertaining conversation with Grimmjow, she had been busy with the Fraccions as he had called them.

Loly was a bloody mess. She knew that some of her bone were broken, and all from a few kicks from the Cero. She had never been treated like this in all of her life.

Loly coughed up some blood. She glared up at the woman child.

"You're a monster!"

That was when things went from bad to worse for Loly.

'_Monster…Monster? MONSTER!' _

Loly watch in morbid fascination, as the Cero shook her head, and was covering her face. This seemed to go on for minutes but then Kagome snapped out of her stupor.

'_No. I am not a monster, but if you want…'_ Kagome lifted her hand to the air.

'_I can become one.'_ She brought down her hand.

Loly closed her eyes not wanting to see this…this monster as her last view on this plane of existence. But after awhile of waiting for the blow, she found that it never came.

She heard a collected gasp from everyone else in the room. Loly opened her eyes to see what was taking the women child attention away from her.

"Aizen-sama!"

There was her leader in all his glory. He was crouched next to Kagome with her hand caught by his own. His eyes seemed to glow with an unknown emotion.

"You've been a very bad girl…Kagome"

**~0~**

**A/N: I am going to stop here.**

**I have some people who have been asking me questions that are really starting to annoy me so I thought that we would all have a come to Jesus meeting. **

**Look people even though Ulquiorra is paired with Kagome in the summary, while I have her in the harem, doesn't mean anything. He is going to be ONE of the MAIN guys paired up with her, he has a very big role in this story so…shut the fuck up about it okay? OKAY! XD**

**Also far the next few chapters things…will get …interesting? I will be having some warnings up for them.**

**As for the people who fell that it is their god given right to knock writers around, let me knock you off your fucking pedestal. I write this story for myself to begin with, it is just a plus to have others enjoy it.**

**So if you don't like my style, you don't like the pairing, or you just don't like Kagome being "a sad excuse of a person who you should have written like that" as someone put it then don't read my story of any other of my stories that I will be posting soon. **

**Now Just to let everyone else know, no I am not pointing fingers at anyone for I had a few people ask me about the Ulquiorra question, it is just that the flamer also asked this question just not in a nice way. : ) **

**Now that I have had my bitch fit for the day…**

**LET'S GET THE HAREM ON!**

**I will be having the voting on my profile. SO PLEASE NO MORE REVIEWS HERE…it is hard to count the reviews along with the voting.**

**So far in the harem…**

**Aizen**

**Gin**

**Dark Ichigo/Ichigo**

**Hitsuguya**

**Sesshomaru**

**Starrk**

**Ulquiorra**

**Grimmjow**

**Byakuya**

**Ukitake**

**Also the people in the harem may vary so make sure you vote! **

**Sorry if I have offended everyone other than the flamer.**

**Thank you all! **

**See you all in chapter 7!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
